1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and an image processing program, where print data, such as CMYK data, which is generated during a previous printing operation is stored to allow a reprinting operation based on the stored print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to printing apparatuses that receive a print job from a client device, such as a computer, to carry out a printing operation, it is conventionally known that print data used during a previous printing operation is stored for a certain period of time and an instruction to reprint the stored print data is received by the printing apparatus to reprint the data.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-112688 proposes a printing apparatus, which determines, when a print job is received and is carried out, whether an original document to be printed is a color document or a black-and-white document. If it is determined that the original document is a color document, color printing is carried out. If it is determined that the original document is a black-and-white document, black and white printing carried out. Then, the result of the determination is stored together with the print data, so that color printing or black and white printing is carried out according to the result of the determination during a reprinting operation.
When a reprinting operation is carried out with selecting the stored print data, there may be cases where printing conditions, such as the print sheet size and the margin, are changed by the user, and as a result, a range to be printed of the original document may become a smaller part of the original document than the part of the original document printed during the first printing operation. For example, in a case where a reprinting operation is carried out with specifying a print sheet size smaller than that during the first printing operation or specifying a margin larger than that during the first printing operation, the size of an area of a print sheet where an image of the original document is printed is smaller than that during the first printing operation, and therefore the printed range is only a part of the original document that is smaller than the range of the original document printed during the first printing operation.
In such a case, the above-described conventional printing apparatuses, which carry out a reprinting operation with directly applying the result of the color/monochrome (such as black and white) determination during the first printing operation, always carry out color printing to achieve the reprinting operation whenever it is determined that the original document is a color document during the first printing operation, even if the printing range for the reprinting operation contains no part that is recognized as a color document, and this results in waste of printing costs.